


My Love You Are

by TheSparrow93



Series: What if it's Meant to Be [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesus, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Is this crack?, M/M, Rimming, Wedding, Wedding Night, flower meanings again yall, it's not half bad i think, just give this a shot okay, the wedding fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Daryl and Paul have a 'not wedding'.





	My Love You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the universe I created in 'What if this is it?', so you really need to read that first. You can try this alone but you might be a bit confused. I'm just a cheese ball who loves Desus and had to write this, so please enjoy! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.
> 
> Also, I want to dedicate this to redm81 over on tumblr. Thank you for always believing in me and motivating me! You the best!

"I feel like this is getting more and more like a wedding by the day." Paul grinned as he watched Michonne and Father Gabriel whisper with each other in the gazebo. 

Michonne gave him a sly smile, "Is that a bad thing?" 

Daryl would have said yes without hesitation but Paul couldn't. Paul looked around to see the people of Alexandria all bustling around. The gazebo had been selected as the center of the celebration so chairs were being set up all around it. Tables were off to the side where food the communities had been preparing for days would make a feast. 

It was still two days off before people from Hilltop and the Kingdom would pile in. Now that little Hershel was four months old Maggie was comfortable with traveling with him. Daryl felt like it was getting out of hand but didn't try to stop his family from doing anything. Daryl hadn't been happy when Rosita took their measurements because for once they needed to wear clothes that actually fit. The garment bags now hung in their closet, they were told not to peek until the day of the shindig. 

Paul and Daryl had agreed that they didn't want a wedding, it was too cheesy. They both already had rings they wore every day, Earl had been more than happy to make one when Paul came to him with a swiped spoon. They obviously already lived together and spent most of their times with each other. A wedding just seemed like a showy way of rubbing their feelings in everyone's faces. Rick had suggested the festival for the communities with the add on of celebrating the couple. Daryl had begrudgingly agreed. 

Paul knew it had all been a ruse and they were totally getting officially married in two days. It should have been scary or nerve wracking but Paul just felt giddy. He was going to stand up in front of almost everyone they knew and profess how much he loved the redneck. The blush that would color Daryl's face would totally be worth it. 

Paul laughed with a shrug, "I guess not." 

Michonne beamed as she left the two men to go help Tara who was fighting with a table. Paul explained that him and Daryl weren't the usual scripture vows kind of guys and the man smiled assuring he would come up with something good to say. 

Gabriel sighed happily, "This is going to be a good thing." 

"Yeah," Paul smirked to the priest making him cock an eyebrow, "On one condition." 

\------------------------- 

"Ain't music a bad idea?" Daryl asked as Rick read over the list of songs the musicians from the Kingdom knew. 

"What's a party without tunes?" Rick glared as Carl snorted from where he was sprawled on the couch. Daryl leaned against the kitchen counter matching the sound. Rick was too much of an old man at time. 

"There will be extra guards, the less social folks volunteered." Rick rolled his as Daryl glanced over the list. 

"Then why can't I be on watch?" Daryl was surprised at the variety of genres, some of them weren't even half bad songs. 

"You're cute." Rick shoved him as he walked out of the kitchen to the front porch. 

Daryl followed with his own eye roll and tossing the paper at Carl's head in passing. Of course, Daryl knew he was one of the main attractions in this circus. He had wanted something small among friends but somehow everyone and their brother was coming now. Paul was lapping up the attention like always and that made it difficult for Daryl to protest. When did he get so whipped? 

Daryl ran his thumb over the silver band he already wore. Since he took the ring and slipped it on most likely, not that he was complaining. Daryl sighed coming up to Rick's side as they watched the last of the decorations being put up. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, every spare chair in Alexandria was circling the gazebo and surrounding tables. It looked like they were getting ready for something important, not just him and Paul being mushy in front of everyone. 

It was a nice thought though, that come the next day it would be truly official. Not that marriage and unions meant much anymore but it seemed to be more for the communities at this point. A showcase that life did go on, that it wasn't just fighting and making it. There could be just good things, even over the top ceremonies. 

"You think the band will take requests?" Rick grinned. 

"Not if it's hillbilly tunes." Daryl mocked getting a punch to his shoulder. 

Rick leaned on his elbows on the rail, Daryl copying the stance. Rick let his eyes bounce around the hubbub of people setting the last of things in place, "I think it's gonna be good." 

Daryl looked over at his brother, a grin creeping on the edge of his lip, "Yeah, it just might." 

\--------------------- 

Paul was in the kitchen when Daryl got home and put his bow away. It had been dark a few hours but Daryl had gotten caught in a game of hide and seek with Judith. Kid was getting too good at the game, even for the hunter's skill. Daryl kicked his shoes off at the door and could already smell whatever Paul was cooking. As Daryl got closer he could hear the soft humming. 

Paul was at the stove head bobbing to whatever song was stuck in his head. His hair was half up like he had been in too much of a hurry to collect all the locks into a bun. The summer heat had him ditching his comfy sweats, his lean legs on display since he had opted to leave pants off. His boxer-briefs barely visibly with the large tee shirt he was wearing. 

Daryl smirk moving soundlessly up behind the scout as he turned the burner under the spaghetti off. His arms winding around his chest easily, Paul not hesitating to lean back into his broader frame because of course Daryl still couldn't sneak up on him. Daryl nuzzled into his soft hair, "My clothes ain't aprons, ya know?" 

Paul laughed as he looked down at the light sauce splatter on the front of what was one of Daryl's sleep shirts, "It's better than the guts you get on mine. Not that I'm complaining about seeing you stretching my shirts out." 

Daryl didn't have an argument to that, he really enjoyed wearing Paul's almost too small clothes at times. Seeing Paul in his shirts though, it made his blood pressure go up in all the right ways. The fact that they hung low enough that sometimes Paul didn't wear anything under them after a good roll in the sheets the main reason. Plus, how the neck slipped on his thinner shoulders, showing off his delicate collarbones like it was now. 

Paul's left hand came to rest on top of Daryl's. The older man looking over his shoulder at the matching silver. They already wore their commitment for everyone to see, it seemed so cheesy to make a show of things. Paul's squeezed his fingers wiggling back against him. 

Paul turned in his hold as Daryl nipped at his exposed shoulder, "How was your day?" 

Daryl sighed settling their foreheads together, "Exhausting." 

"Who knew a 'not wedding' could be so much work," Paul grinned running his fingers through Daryl's hair, tucking it back from his face, "It'll finally be over tomorrow." 

"Yeah, tomorrow." Daryl trialed his hands up Paul's sides then down to squeeze his hips. 

Paul smiled rocking up on the balls of his feet to kiss the corner of Daryl's mouth. Even if they didn't want to voice it they both knew, they were getting married in less than twenty-four hours. Daryl turned kissing Paul's whiskered chin as lean arms wound around his neck. Paul's mouth tasted like tomatoes and oregano as Daryl moved to press him against the counter away from the still hot stove. 

Daryl had just gotten his hands under Paul's thighs, the intent to lift him to the counter top obvious when a loud throat clear made both of them jump. Daryl whipped around to see Rick leaning on the open glass door that lead into the kitchen. Paul had left it open while he cooked to let the night breeze in. 

"Y'all might want to stop before innocent eyes get here." Rick snickered as Daryl stepped back and Paul tugged the hem of his shirt down from where it had rucked up. 

"What the fuck man?" Daryl's face was on fire as he glared, Michonne trotting in with Judith and Carl a moment later. 

Carl didn't pause, walking right out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Michonne set a bag down on the table as Judith wiggled down to her feet. Michonne grinned at their red faces, "It's tradition that you guys not see each other until tomorrow." 

Daryl and Paul shared a look before Paul exclaimed, "Are you serious?" 

"Very," Rick nodded as Carl came down with Daryl's garment bag, "You're coming with us for the night. Y'all will see each other tomorrow afternoon." 

"It ain't a wedding." Daryl tugged at his hair, ready to dig his heels in. 

Judith ran up to Paul, she had developed an attachment to him that almost rivaled her one with Daryl. She wrapped her arms around Paul's legs smiling wide up at him, "Sleepover?" 

That just wasn't fair, how was Paul going to say no now? Daryl could see Paul crumbling under the little face and gave a defeated sigh. Paul lifted her into his arms, "I'm sorry, babe but let's humor them." 

Daryl shook his head as he leaned over kissing Paul's jaw then Judith's cheek when she demanded one too. Daryl walked to pull his boots back on and grab his bow, "Fine." 

"Sleepover!" Judith cheered. 

"Thank god this shit is over tomorrow." Daryl grumbled as he moved to follow smirking Grimes men. 

Daryl looked back to see Paul smiling softly over Judith's shoulder. His eyes more green than blue in the dim light but so bright, "Yeah, tomorrow." 

\---------------------- 

"What do you think we should do with this mop?" Michonne asked Judith as she ran a brush through Paul's hair, his 'hey!' ignored. 

Michonne was already dressed in a soft blue gown that hung to the ground with a perfectly plunging neckline. Paul never thought he would see her in a dress and it was dazzling. Her dreads hanging loose around her shoulders, swaying as she moved. Judith had on a white dress, all lacey ruffles and so precious. Her curls pinned back with silver clips. 

Judith hummed before excitedly clapping, "Needs flowers!" 

Paul had been surprised when he opened his garment bag. The navy suit was gorgeous as he pulled it on piece by piece. The slacks were a perfect fit, perhaps a touch tight but he figured that was no accident on Rosita's part. White shirt crisp and the black tie popped against it. He had on the matching vest but the jacket still hung on the hanger. Even his combat boots didn't make it less elegant. 

"Flowers?" Paul wrinkled his nose at her making her giggle. 

"Yep, white ones." She started for the glass door leading to the yard leaving them no choice but to follow. 

Paul had planted a lot of things in their back yard. A few bushes, any random flower he could get his hands on and even an elephant ear or two. She went right for the smallest bush, the smooth white petals and bright yellow center drawing her. Paul had found a small cluster of the roses growing outside the walls one day and remembered that day at the farm. That small flower set on worn stone made him hurry to dig up the plant. 

Daryl hadn't mentioned when he spotted them in the growing garden. Paul had seen his eyes linger though as the bush grow and flowers bloomed large and lovely. Paul watched as Judith plucked an armful of Cherokee Roses and hurried back with them. Paul took them and she moved to the Gladiolus that lined the path to the stairs. 

"For Chonne." Judith smiled holding up a stalk of light pink blossoms. 

"They are perfect," Paul cut in before Michonne could protest. He snagged a Gardenia from the bush and snapped it into one of Judy's clips, "Just prefect." 

She beamed as they moved back inside to finish getting ready. Michonne braided the roses throughout his long locks. Judith had been wise enough to get the smallest ones so that they wouldn't be too heavy or look awkward. Paul then weaved the fragile flowers in a crown to rest on Michonne's head. The sound of music started filtering in from outside, simple lyric less melodies. 

"That's our cue." Michonne grinned as Paul tugged his suit jacket on, closing one button before straightening it. 

"How do I look, Judy?" Paul struck a posh pose and she clapped. 

"Pretty." She took Michonne's hand when it was offered. 

The walk to the celebration was short. Paul almost hesitated as he saw everyone in the square. People were chatting, laughing and mingling. Some in formal wear while others still had on their armor and weapons which made for an almost comical mix. It seemed like everyone from all the communities were there, it felt even more so when they turned in waves to look at them. The music shifted to something sweeter as people hurried to sit. 

Paul knew the nerves would come and in that moment, they did. Was this really a good idea? Paul did like attention but this was a bit much as Michonne took his hand to head down the aisle that cut through all the chairs. So much for not having a wedding. 

Paul's eyes reached the end of the aisle that led to the gazebo. His brain nearly short circuited when he saw Daryl standing between Gabriel and Rick. The black suit showed off his wide shoulders and longer legs. The shirt was just as black under the open jacket but the white buttons popped in the dark. The collar was open at the throat, Daryl didn't do ties but it made the look even more handsome. His hair was combed back from his eyes and looked light and fluffy. 

His lip was between his teeth as his eyes roamed over Paul then met his. Paul suddenly wanted to sprint the remaining distance. This was a great idea, Paul knew it was the best thing he had ever done. 

\----------------------- 

Michonne dropped Paul's hand when they reached the steps to the gazebo. Daryl moved to meet Paul as he walked up, Michonne taking place with Judith at Gabriel's other side. Daryl could see his hand tremble slightly when he took Paul's equally unsteady one. Paul beamed at him, his crooked wide smile making Daryl return the gesture with his own smaller version. 

Daryl felt lightheaded, Paul in a suit with those ridiculous flowers in his hair shouldn't be so damn beautiful. It was though, almost too much so. Paul moved them to stand in front of Gabriel, no use pretending this wasn't exactly what it was anymore. Daryl resisted the urge to duck his head, there were so many eyes on them and Daryl hated attention. The bright joy in Paul's eyes made him stay standing straight and tall in his monkey suit. 

"Welcome all!" Gabriel boomed making the small murmurs and rustling of the crowd settle, "In accordance of keeping this short and sweet letting me do just that." 

"Thank fuck." Daryl mumbled and a few chuckles went through the crowd. 

Gabriel shook his head with a laugh, "Today is more than just a celebration to bring all of us together to rejoice in the peace we have found and hope to sustain. Today is to celebrate the two men before, that have found something that so many of us had thought long gone. Love and hope is what has brought them together." 

Daryl felt like his face was going to melt it was so hot. Paul even had a flush to his cheeks as Gabriel settled his hands on their shoulders. 

"Love of each other and the hope of a future. The hope of a life together and that is something worth celebrating. So, why put off the festivities any longer?" Gabriel smiled wide, "In front of all these witnesses and friends I pronounce you wed. Since you already have rings that just leaves the best part. You may kiss your groom." 

Daryl was mid head shake when Paul threw his arms around his neck. Pulling him down into a deep kiss, the whooping from the crowd making Daryl tense but he managed to return it. His hands falling almost lamely on Paul's hips as he saw a few flashed out of the corner of his eye. Paul could feel the heat coming off Daryl's cheeks and loved it. 

Paul leaned back as everyone stood to clap, "Wait, we need to do one more thing first!" 

Daryl nodded as Paul stepped back, he grabbed Rick's arm and tugged him forward. Michonne startled as Paul pushed her to stand in front of Rick. They put gave confused looks as Paul took Judith's and winked at Gabriel. The priest making them take each other's hands like the men had previously. 

Daryl moved to drape his arm around Paul's shoulder as screams and cheers started through the congregation around them. Rick gave Daryl a lost look, his face a deep scarlet. 

Daryl smirk, "Ya thought y'all was only going to embarrass us today?" 

"Hit it, Gabe." Paul laughed as Michonne glared daggers at them. 

Gabriel cleared his throat and let out an exaggerated, "Dearly beloved!" 

\----------------------------- 

The tables were loaded down with food. All kinds of roasted meat and every vegetable. Cake and pies had one table of their own with drinks had another. Punch with fresh berries and a surprising amount of wine. Dwight had given them a lot of the sanctuaries spirits for the event and then promised to not be around for at least a few weeks. 

Maggie had on a light pink sundress and little Hershel a white onesie as she came to the couple once Rick and Michonne had kissed. Paul reached for the little guy and Maggie happily handed him over. Maggie grinned, "A lovely 'not wedding' indeed." 

"Shut it." Daryl mock glared as he tugged his jacket off to toss of the back of a chair. 

"But seriously," Maggie softened to a light smile, "Congratulations." 

Hershel tried to grab the little flower weaved in at Paul's temple making the man smile. Suddenly loud cheers and clapping descended on them. Tara and Rosita were handing out glasses of wine as Aaron and Eugene gave Daryl a huge bear hug. It was all hugs and cheek kisses and back slaps for a while after that. 

Rick and Michonne gave them each an arm punch but they were both couldn't stop smiling. Tara was running around in a suit snapping pictures on her camera as everyone dug into the food and the celebration started in full swing. Carol opted for nice slacks and a lovely flowing top and she held Daryl so tight he thought he might suffocate. Ezekiel said something that got him rolling his eyes as Paul laughed. 

It was just creeping toward sunset when the steady music suddenly stopped. Rosita, a little tipsy in her little black dress shoved them toward the small clearing turned dance floor, "First dance time!" 

Daryl had been avoiding any kind of dancing all day. Paul had been pulled into a few with the girls to more popular songs and Daryl was content to watch. Now, it looked like he wasn't going to escape this one. Paul shook his head as she poked at them until Paul maneuvered them so that one of Daryl's hands was on his waist and his on a broad shoulder. 

Daryl sighed as Paul settled his other hand in his, thankful he was getting to led and hating it at the same time. Everyone was watching them again as the first note sounded. Paul's head went back in loud laugh as Daryl groaned. 

_"For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you."_

Daryl begrudgingly swayed to the song. The few giggled that went through when it first started faded away. Paul was still grinning as he let Daryl move them in a small circle, it wasn't bad dancing which was a bit surprising. Slowly Rick and Michonne joined them and then it was like a middle school prom with people coupling up around them. 

"I'm glad it's over with but this wasn't so bad." Paul shifted so both of his hands rested on Daryl's neck and the man large hands held his hips tightly. 

"Pretty decent wedding, I guess." Daryl smirked as Paul's eyes widened. 

"It was a wedding now, huh?" Paul leaned in as Daryl nuzzled against Paul's temple as the music shifted to another slow song. 

"Suppose it always was," Daryl kept his lips on the edge of Paul's hairline as he whispered, "Ya look so damn gorgeous." 

Paul tried to hide his blush in Daryl's shoulder, "You're pretty handsome too, Mr. Dixon." 

"I ain't a Rovia now?" Daryl teased leaning back to tuck Paul's hair behind his ear, his fingertips lingering on a blossom close to his throat. 

"Nope," Paul smiled, "And neither am I." 

Daryl paused, he figured they weren't going to change their names. They had never discussed it and he had just been joking but Paul looked dead serious. Daryl swallowed thickly and gave it a test, "Is that so, Mr. Dixon?" 

Daryl could feel Paul shiver under his hands, his eyes drooping to half lidded as he leaned to husk in Daryl's ear, "Oh yes." 

Daryl suddenly was pulling Paul out of the crowd. Paul chuckling as he kept pace. Carl was nearly knocked down in their haste, he smirked as he yelled, "Time for the honeymoon already?" 

Daryl flipped him off over his shoulder as Enid giggled, "Have fun!" 

\---------------------- 

As soon as they were inside, shoving their front door closed behind them everything slowed down. Paul buried in hands in Daryl's hair, the strands soft between his fingers as they kissed. Daryl carefully walked them back to the master bedroom, somehow making it there without have to part lips. They did pull away long enough to click the side table light on, the sun barely a thin line on the horizon. 

Paul had pulled his jacket off at the door and his vest was left somewhere along the way. Paul stepped back in Daryl's space, his fingers working to undo the buttons of Daryl's dress shirt. Daryl tugged Paul's shirt tails up and effortlessly pulled his tie loose. Paul went up on his tiptoes to kiss Daryl breathless as he pushed his shirt from his shoulders. 

Daryl's fingers weren't as nimble so it took him an extra moment to get Paul's shirt open and off. Then as he nipped at Paul's throat he spun them so that Paul was backed up to the bed. With a chuckle the younger man fell back on the sheets, arching his hips when Daryl made quick work of his slacks. Daryl unlaced his boots and tossed them to the side so he could slip the pants and underwear off. 

Rough hands ran up his calves to his thighs, squeezing the flesh there before standing to rid himself of his own boots. Paul sat up and let their arms get in each other's way as he opened Daryl's slacks. Daryl had barely kicked them with his boxers off when Paul pulled him down to the mattress. Daryl huffed as he bounced on his back and had just got his elbows under him when Paul was swinging into his lap. 

"So damn pretty," Daryl ran his finger through Paul's hair. The braids came loose and roses fell away, Daryl not stopping until each bloom was out and his hair sat with a slight wave. Daryl kissed the hinge of his jaw as he murmured, "Love ya." 

"Love you too, babe." Paul held Daryl close, feeling him growing hard against his thigh. 

Paul shoved at Daryl until he slid up the bed, Paul grinning as he didn't follow. Daryl smirked back as he settled on the pillow. Paul would never get tired of this view. Daryl all relaxed limbs and content eyes. Paul reached out to run his fingertip over the still raw skin of Daryl's right side. Daryl had become less self-conscious about it over the months. 

It wasn't pretty but none of Daryl's scars were. It was sunken in from the skin that had been removed and it was bunched up where it was awkwardly sawn up. It didn't hurt him anymore but it still a deep red and it wasn't likely to fade anytime soon. Paul's eyes drifted up to Daryl's face, the lines that ran over his features not making him any less handsome. Daryl after weeks had told Paul that it had been Simon who cut his face. 

Paul leaned into Daryl's hand when he cups his cheek, his thumb tracing the raised line there. Paul knew they both had received their fair share of scars from the war and they were more than skin deep. That wasn't what this day was for though, remembering old wounds. It was for looking toward the future, a future together. Paul licked his lips before ducking down. 

Daryl moaned as Paul easily swallowed him down. There was no need for teasing, they had a lifetime to play games in bed. Right now, they just wanted to feel each other. Paul paused when Daryl leaned up and patted his hip. He yelped when Daryl grabbed his leg and pulled him around. It was awkward for a moment as Daryl laid back down and Paul moved to straddle his chest without pulling off Daryl's cock. 

After some shifting Paul shuddered as Daryl licked from his cock head down to his balls. Paul whined as Daryl slipped into his throat. Daryl's tongue hadn't stopped at his balls though, it dipped down to run over his hole. Paul completely forgot he was supposed to be sucking as Daryl repeated the motion. 

Daryl's moved one hand from where it had been squeezing his ass and ran it down Paul's side and over his chest. Tweaking a nipple to make Paul twitch as he wrapped his hand around Paul's throat. He pushed slightly until Paul leaned back, lips popping as Daryl's soaked cock fell from his mouth. Paul moaned, his head falling to a solid hipbone as Daryl pointed his tongue and it slipped inside him. 

"Ya like that?" Daryl's voice was muffled as he bit at Paul's cheek before returning to lapping at Paul's hole. 

"Oh my god, is that a rhetorical question?" Paul gasped as Daryl added a finger to the mix. 

Daryl had never eaten Paul out before, not that Paul ever asked him to. Paul had asked Daryl if he could rim him a few times and the man had blushed but never denied Paul anything. Daryl never returned the favor though and Paul didn't push for it. Now it seemed like Daryl had been taking notes because Paul already felt like coming. 

Daryl didn't fight as Paul pulled away from his mouth and spun around. Daryl sitting up to meet him as Paul kissed him, all tongue and their wet beards scraping. Daryl flipped them so Paul's head landed on the pillow. Paul spread his legs so Daryl could settle on top of him. It got slow again after, both of them catching their breath and mouths moving lazily. 

Paul kissed up Daryl's cheek, over his eye to his temple as he gripped his hair. Daryl sighed nuzzling into the affection, their hips grinding slowly. With a practiced hand Daryl pulled the lube from the side table. Paul snagged it from his hand as Daryl shifted back on his knees. Daryl's darkened eyes watched as Paul poured the gel over his fingers. 

Daryl hissed as cold fingers wrapped around him and stroked over his length, "Warn a guy." 

"It's a bit cold, dear." Paul grinned as he put the bottle away. 

"Too little, too late." Daryl leaned down to bite a mark on the side of Paul's neck, the smaller man laughing as he pulled Daryl closer despite the attack. 

Paul was still chuckling as he tightened his legs around the redneck and coated Daryl's fingers with the remain lube on his hand. Daryl leaned back on his elbow, the other hand squeezing between them and two fingers slipping inside Paul. Paul's back arched at the feeling; it was a nice stretch but not nearly what he wanted. A third one was added and Daryl spread them once before Paul was pushing at his forearm. 

"I'm ready, come on." Paul moaned when Daryl curled his fingers and pulled them out. 

"Ya sure?" Daryl quirked an eyebrow as he ran his hand over Paul's thigh. His cock resting nicely against Paul's hole making them both shudder. 

"Yes, Daryl," Paul pulled him into a kiss then trailed his lips to his ear, his voice raw as he whispered, "I need my husband inside me." 

"Ya tease." Daryl groaned but didn't hesitate a moment more to shift that last inch. 

Paul gasped as Daryl sunk inside him. His nails scratched at Daryl's textured back as he didn't stop until his hips rested against Paul's ass. Paul moaned as Daryl pulled back slowly but thrust in harder. Daryl's hand buried in the pillow next to Paul's head and the other gripped his hip. 

Paul whined as Daryl shift his angle, his spot being hit relentlessly but Paul just pulled him closer. His nails had to be drawing blood but Daryl didn't falter. His teeth nipping and bruising Paul's collarbone as Paul's thighs trembled against his sides. They had had sex countless times but somehow it felt different. It didn't feel like their first time because that would be too cliché but it wasn't like anything they had done before. 

Paul moved his hands to Daryl's shoulders and flipped them. Daryl having learn to roll with this move easily fell to his back as Paul settled on top of him. Daryl's hands wrapped around his ribs as he leaned back. Paul reached up flipping his hair back out of his face and gasped as he ground down on the cock inside him. 

Daryl rolled his hips up to meet his bouncing and one hand ran blunt nails down his quivering stomach. Paul cried out as Daryl wrapped his hand around him, just holding as he rode him. The touch was enough though, with a few more pounding thrusts on his prostate Paul found orgasm. Daryl moaned as Paul tightened around him, cum painting his hand and over his stomach. 

Paul trembled as he kept moving, his sensitive body making him sob as Daryl thrust two more times. Daryl pulled his hips down, groaning as his eyes slammed shut and he came. Paul whimpered as he fell forward onto Daryl's chest. The older man wrapping him in his arms as they fought to regain their breath. 

It wasn't long before Daryl slipped out and Paul groaned, "Carry me to the shower." 

"Ya got two legs and a heartbeat, c'mon get up." Daryl sat up with a grumbling ninja in his lap. 

"Mean husband, so mean." Paul scolded as he moved to stand, his legs weak for a moment. 

"Ya love it." Daryl did hold his waist until he got his land legs back. 

Paul looked like he was going to say something smart when his eyes glanced down. Then he was doubling over laughing and Daryl almost panicked at the outburst. Paul couldn't talk so he pointed at Daryl's legs. Daryl looked down and saw the source of the mirth. 

Covering both of their legs and other regions were little white petals and pollen. Daryl turned to see the crumpled remains of the roses and snorted, it was so ridiculous. Daryl quickly shook out the comforter as best he could then shoved a still giggling Paul toward the bathroom. 

"Let's wash up, flower child." Daryl chuckled as Paul started the shower. 

It was all smiling kisses and soap warm hands as they rinsed off. Daryl admired the darkening marks he had left on Paul's pale throat as he ran shampoo fingers through Paul's hair. Paul's thumb kept tracing over the band on Daryl's hand as they dried off and went back to bed. 

Paul sighed as he stretched under the sheets, it had been a hell of a day. Daryl turned the light off but the moon was bright enough to give the room a dim glow. Paul rolled into Daryl's side after he settled. Paul kissed the underside of his chin as Daryl wound his arm around his back. 

"I love you, Daryl Dixon." Paul yawned happily as Daryl kissed forehead. 

"Love ya too," Daryl whispered into his hair, "Now go ta sleep, Paul Dixon."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I love hearing from y'all. 
> 
> Did anyone get the flower meanings? What about the first dance song, anyone know that one? The title was taken from an Amy Lee song, know which one? At this point I'm just trying to get y'all to talk to me! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, scramblingminds if you're interested.


End file.
